A connecting system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,520,789B2 is a technology with connecting two circuit boards by using a flexible circuit board, the way disclosed in this patent in which two end portions of the flexible circuit board are respectively fixed to the circuit boards is that end portions of the flexible circuit board and the circuit board are clamped between inboard clamp members and outboard clamp members, therefore electrical connection of the flexible circuit board with the circuit boards are maintained, however, the way to make the electrical connection between the circuit boards with clamping by using structural clamp members is not only prone to poor contact, but also less suitable for high-speed multi-signal transmission.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,475B1 discloses another connecting technology between a flexible circuit board and circuit boards, in which two ends of the flexible circuit board are is respectively soldered to a circuit board, thereby providing another circuit board which can be inserted between the two ends of the flexible circuit board to form the electrical connection.